


A Kiss and a Day6 Album Richer

by seungminish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Canon Universe, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Idiots in Love, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, a little angst if you squint, can you tell that i love seungmin yet, han jisung deserves better than this, han jisung is seungjin's hypeman, happy birthday baby, it's seungmin's birthday!!!, jisung did this, seungjin are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminish/pseuds/seungminish
Summary: “Hyunjin, this is Seungmin you’re talking about. Your childhood best friend, your emotional anchor, your favorite puppy—sorry Kkami, you don’t deserve this—your everything. I highly doubt he’ll hate you just because you have feelings for him,” Jisung said with a snort, his eyes glinting mischievously. “In fact, he just might even love you back,” he continued with a shrug.“That would just be too much of a coincidence. First of all, what is the likelihood that he’d be into guys, and into me of all people? I knew you were crazy, Sung, but this is on a whole new level,” Hyunjin said, lifting his head up and sighing.“Sometimes coincidences can be true.". . .Seungmin and Hyunjin are both confused about what to do with their feelings, but a certain Han Jisung gives them a little clarity.





	A Kiss and a Day6 Album Richer

“Show some _ respect _to your elders, Min.”

“First of all, you’re literally _ a week older _ than me, Sung. Second of all, you haven’t done anything that qualifies as something I should respect you for,” Seungmin retorted, rolling his eyes and sticking his strawberry lollipop back in his mouth. But of course Seungmin was lying; Jisung was extremely dedicated to his work and talented at everything he attempted, so Seungmin respected him very much. But of course, he would never _ tell _Jisung that. 

“Forget Seungmin respecting you, why don’t you respect _ me_, you hypocrite? I’m _ months _older than you,” Hyunjin piped up from behind Seungmin, leaning his head into the crook of Seungmin’s neck as the younger male sat on his lap comfortably. 

“You don’t count. You’re, like, the same age as me. Seungmin’s basically a _ year _younger than me now,” Jisung huffed, crossing his arms and smiling like he’d said the smartest thing. “Let me cherish this while I still have it for a few more days,” Jisung whined. 

“Absolutely not,” Seungmin said with a smirk, resulting in a groan from Jisung as he stood up from Hyunjin’s lap. Seungmin shoved his hands in his pockets, the lollipop still hanging from his mouth as he smiled humorously. “Though I will say this: you definitely _ look _older. I can see the gray strands of hair and wrinkles already, you old hag,” he said, laughing uncontrollably as Jisung furrowed his eyebrows at him. 

“Is that any way to treat your elders? Kids these days,” Jisung huffed, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment as Seungmin left the room, still laughing as he shut the door of the dance practice room behind him. “Not even apologizing! Such disrespect,” Jisung said with a puff of his cheeks, scooting over to sit next to Hyunjin who was staring at the door with a sort of dazed expression. “Oi, are you listening to me?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Hyunjin said absentmindedly, still looking at the door with somewhat of a starstruck expression. Jisung rolled his eyes; he was _ so _ obvious that even _ Jisung _had noticed how he looked at Seungmin. Jisung waved his hand over Hyunjin’s face, but the older male paid him no attention, resulting in the younger male letting out a sigh.

“Hey, lover boy. You gonna confess or what?”

Hyunjin turned to look at Jisung so fast he almost got whiplash. “_What? _Me? Confess about what?” He said a little nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and lowering his head, looking back down at his lap and fiddling with his fingers.

“Confess about your feelings, dumbass. We’ve all seen the way you look at Seungmin,” Jisung said, bumping his shoulder with Hyunjin’s and raising an eyebrow. “And with his birthday coming up… this might just be the perfect opportunity, you know? Get him something nice, take him out on a date, _ sweep him off of his feet-” _

“Whoa, whoa, hold on. No one is confessing anything, _ especially _ not me. Do you even _ know _ what could happen if I do that? I could lose him _ permanently_. He’ll hate me for the rest of his life,” he said with a groan, burying his face in his hands. 

“Hyunjin, this is _ Seungmin _ you’re talking about. Your childhood best friend, your emotional anchor, your favorite puppy —sorry Kkami, you don’t deserve this—your _ everything_. I highly doubt he’ll hate you just because you have _ feelings _for him,” Jisung said with a snort, his eyes glinting mischievously. “In fact, he just might even love you back,” he continued with a shrug. 

“That would just be too much of a coincidence. First of all, what is the likelihood that he’d be into guys, and into _ me _of all people? I knew you were crazy, Sung, but this is on a whole new level,” Hyunjin said, lifting his head up and sighing. 

“Sometimes coincidences can be true,” he said, shrugging his shoulders and standing up, shooting a wink at Hyunjin. “And I’m not crazy, just… wiser. I think growing older has truly opened my eyes to a new light,” he said dramatically, holding a hand over his heart before Hyunjin grabbed the pillow that was next to him and threw it straight at Jisung. “_Hey!” _

“Get outta here,” Hyunjin said, a smile on his face as he threw yet another pillow at Jisung, who managed to catch it this time. “You need sleep. You’re delusional,” he continued with a roll of his eyes, but he snickered nonetheless when Jisung huffed. 

“I’m just speaking the truth, my dear old friend,” Jisung called out, running out of the room before Hyunjin could throw another pillow at him. “_Don’t be a coward! _ ” He heard Jisung yelling from outside of the room, and Hyunjin was in half a mind to go out there and smack him. But he didn’t, because he knew there _ was _ some truth in Jisung’s words. Okay, maybe a _ lot _of truth, if he was honest with himself. 

Hyunjin leaned back onto the couch, letting out a sigh. He couldn’t help but worry; if all of the members had noticed, then there was definitely a possibility that Seungmin had as well. But if Seungmin had noticed it, then wouldn’t he have said something about it? Hyunjin knew him well enough to know that Seungmin probably _ wasn’t _aware, no matter how perceptive the younger male was, and that thought gave him a sense of comfort. 

But he had to admit: it was eating him alive, keeping his feelings for Seungmin locked away. Nevertheless, he’d never _ act _ on them; the possibility scared him far too much, and the likelihood of mutual feelings was nonexistent in Hyunjin’s opinion. Yet he couldn’t help but think about Jisung’s words: _ “Sometimes coincidences can be true_.” And the wink that he gave Hyunjin right afterward... what was that about? 

Hyunjin decided not to think about it; perhaps _ he _was the one who needed sleep. 

. . .

“Good morning,” Seungmin heard from behind him, and he turned his head to see that a sleepy, but freshly-showered Hyunjin had wrapped his arms around his waist and was opening his mouth drowsily. Seungmin rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he broke off a piece from the pancake he had just made and turned around in Hyunjin’s arms to put it into his mouth. Hyunjin ate it happily, his cheeks inflating from the food in his mouth. 

“Good morning to you too,” Seungmin muttered back, putting another piece in Hyunjin’s mouth when he opened it for more. “Don’t you usually wake up later than this?” Seungmin said, raising an eyebrow at Hyunjin before looking at the clock, which read _ 11:13. _

“Yeah, but… I wanted to catch up to you before you left to go to the company,” he said poutily, his words muffled because of the food in his mouth. Seungmin gave him a gentle punch, shaking his head and raising his eyebrow at the older male. “Right. No eating with my mouth open,” Hyunjin said, yet _ still _speaking with his mouth open. Seungmin simply sighed and smiled, shaking his head because Hyunjin was simply too cute, and the younger male didn’t have the heart to scold him. 

A comfortable silence fell between them as Hyunjin let go of Seungmin, but Seungmin couldn’t help but feel a little bit of an unusual tension in the air. “What’s on your mind?” Seungmin asked, intertwining his fingers with Hyunjin’s. His eyes widened a little when Hyunjin pulled his hand away, looking down and not quite meeting Seungmin’s eyes.

“Nothing much. Just something Jisung told me yesterday,” he said vaguely, looking very deep in thought. “But it’s nothing too interesting. I’m overthinking it,” he said, brushing it off like it was nothing. But Seungmin could tell it _ wasn’t _ nothing; Hyunjin wasn’t usually this quiet when talking to him, and generally he was also very open with his thoughts. 

“Alright,” Seungmin replied slowly, giving the older boy a small nod. “If I had to guess… is it… about your feelings?” He took a wild guess, but he had to admit his guess was something he based off of previous conjecture and theory. Seungmin took note of how Hyunjin’s eyes went wide like saucers, and his cheeks went red. _ Ah, so it is_. 

“How did you know? Did… did Jisung tell you?” Hyunjin said, albeit a little nervously as he fidgeted. Seungmin was a little bit surprised when Hyunjin’s eyes suddenly began to fill with tears, his eyes shining like stars. “I’m so, so _ sorry- _”

“Why should you be sorry? You can’t control who you like,” Seungmin muttered, lifting Hyunjin’s chin up gently. “Did you think I would not like you just because you like a _ guy_? You’re very, very wrong, then, Hyunjin,” Seungmin said softly, placing a hand on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I can understand why you like Jisung.”

It hurt Seungmin to say it, but he’d seen how the two were around each other. Whatever Hyunjin didn’t confide in Seungmin, he confided in Jisung. And the two, although previously enemies during their trainee days, fit together like puzzle pieces. Seungmin would be a fool not to see how Hyunjin grew to like Jisung, and how he preferred to be around him than with Seungmin. After all, the day before, Hyunjin had decided to stay back with Jisung, hadn’t he? Even when he had the opportunity to leave the room with Seungmin. 

“Wha- _ Jisung_?” Hyunjin spluttered out, his face turning red likely at the mention of the squirrel-like boy. “Wait, you’ve got it all wrong-”

“It’s okay. Really, it is. It’s not a bad thing, liking a guy, you know. I completely support you, no matter who you like, Hyunjin.” _ Even if that person isn’t me, _his mind prompted him to think, but Seungmin ignored the thought. He looked down at his watch; it was nearing 12:00, and his vocal practice would be starting soon. “I’ve got to leave, but… if you’ve ever got time later, let’s talk, yeah? You can tell me everything that went down with Jisung,” he said, grabbing his phone and his belongings. 

“But-” Hyunjin tried to intervene, but Seungmin was already at the door, waving at him before opening it and disappearing to the outside, the _ click _ of the door being the only remnant from the boy’s presence.

. . .

Seungmin’s curiosity got the better of him. He couldn’t _ wait _ to speak to Hyunjin later, so he did the next best thing: talk to Jisung himself.

“Did Hyunjin say anything to you yesterday?” Seungmin piped up suddenly, crossing his legs as he looked at Jisung. Jisung whirled around to look at him, his usually calm exterior suddenly in a panic, as if he didn’t know what to do or say. But Seungmin could understand; after all, who _ would _know what to say in a case like this? 

“What? Hyunjin? Talk to me? About what?” Jisung said, folding his arms and looking anywhere but at Seungmin directly. 

“You know… _ feelings_?” Seungmin said, raising his eyebrows at Jisung. Considering the way Jisung was growing increasingly pink, Seungmin could guess that he _ had_. But Jisung simply remained silent, as if worried about revealing anything, so Seungmin let out a sigh. “I already know, Sung. I know how Hyunjin feels."

Jisung’s eyes went wide, and he suddenly began to smile like there was no tomorrow. “Oh, thank god. That’s one less weight on me. It’s _ hard _ trying to act like I didn’t know,” he said, seemingly very relieved, and Seungmin raised an eyebrow at that. Was that supposed to mean that he could assume that Hyunjin had confessed to him, and Jisung had taken it well? Or, better yet, that Jisung had _ reciprocated _his feelings?

Seungmin suddenly felt the urge to cry, but he fought the urge back down. “So… his confession went well, I suppose?” He said, daring to be bold, but Jisung’s excited face quickly morphed into a confused one, and Seungmin was worried he had said something wrong. 

“You tell me, Min. You’re the one he confessed to, anyway,” Jisung said slowly, making Seungmin’s jaw go slack. “Why are you looking at me like that? Did he _ not _confess to you?” Jisung said, his eyes going wide when something dawned on him. “Wait, he wouldn’t have, because it’s not your birthday ye-” He immediately went silent, slapping a hand over his mouth. 

“What do you mean? Why would he confess to me? He likes _ you, _not me,” Seungmin said, growing more confused by the second while still trying to process the fact that Jisung thought Hyunjin was going to confess to Seungmin: Nothing was adding up, especially when Jisung burst into laughter, clutching his stomach from humor. 

“Him? Like _ me? _ Oh, you’re hilarious, Min,” Jisung said, wiping a tear from his eye. “He talked to me yesterday about how much he likes _ you, _ and I told him it was very possible that you would like him back. I thought you meant... that he had told you that...” He said, his laughter dying down as his eyes grew wide. “Oh_, you didn’t know-” _

Seungmin simply blinked at him; nothing he said made sense. After all, Hyunjin had never said-

_ That was right. Hyunjin had never said it. _

Seungmin internally groaned, smacking his forehead with his palm. Hyunjin had been _ trying _ to tell him that he was wrong, but Seungmin had assumed he meant he was wrong about him liking Jisung romantically and only as a friend. Though that probably was part of it, Seungmin had never considered the possibility of Hyunjin liking someone else, let alone _ him _. 

Seungmin was practically bursting at the seams; he was a mixture of excitement, happiness, regret and disbelief, and he couldn’t quite tell which feeling was the most dominant. Either way, he was full of _ emotion_, and he really did not know how to handle it. His first inclination, however, was to pull Jisung into his arms, enveloping him in a tight hug. “I have never been more thankful for your big mouth than I have now,” he exclaimed before letting Jisung go, quickly grabbing all of his things.

“You know me, always there to save the da- _ hey, wait! _” Jisung called out, his cheeks flaring as Seungmin’s words finally dawned on him. But Seungmin was already out the door, and Jisung simply let out a sigh as he crossed his arms, a small, yet sad, smile on his face.

Oh, how he _ wished _Seungmin had been right.

. . .

“Jeongin, is Hyunjin awake?” Seungmin said, barging into their apartment and looking at the younger male while breathing heavily. Jeongin put his phone down, shaking his head before raising an eyebrow at him. 

“You just missed him. I think he just went to sleep,” he said, and Seungmin let out a groan at the response, exhaling before walking into their shared bedroom. Chan and Minho weren’t there; they were probably still at the company working. Seungmin put his things down next to his and Hyunjin’s bunk bed before leaning down to Hyunjin’s lower bunk. Sure enough, Hyunjin was sleeping soundly, his right cheek pressed flush against the pillow as he hugged his blanket. 

Seungmin couldn’t help but smile at the sight, and he sat down on Hyunjin’s bunk, pushing back the loose strands of hair that covered the older male’s eyes. He wondered how he didn’t see it before; had Hyunjin always been looking at him the same way Seungmin looked at him? It still was not something he believed, but the thought was comforting. He sighed before getting up from the bed, suddenly feeling a force tug at his hand. 

Seungmin looked down to see that Hyunjin had grabbed his hand in his stupor, and Seungmin tried to pull his hand away (to no avail). So he decided to give up and sit next to Hyunjin again, only to be pulled down by Hyunjin’s other arm and for long arms to wrap around his waist. Seungmin felt his cheeks burn, feeling somewhat embarrassed that he hadn’t changed nor showered before coming into the room. But he let out a sigh, relaxing himself in Hyunjin’s grasp before letting his eyes droop sleepily. It didn’t take long before he drifted to sleep, thinking about tomorrow and what was to come. 

. . .

“_Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday de-” _

“If you don’t shut up in three seconds, I will personally throttle every single one of you,” Seungmin grumbled, hating being woken up by all of the loud noise. His eyes slowly adjusted to see all of the members standing in front of him, holding pop-out streamers and noise makers and laughing incessantly. “Can you at _ least _turn off the lights?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes before sitting up. He looked around him, noticing that he had been laying on the bottom bunk before his cheeks went red. 

“Nope! Come on, rise and shine, birthday boy!” Jisung yelled, smacking the noise makers together and almost bursting Seungmin’s eardrums. Seungmin stood up from the bed, snatching the noise makers from Jisung’s hands before smacking him with one of them. “_Ow! _”

“Serves you right,” Hyunjin said, snickering before smacking Jisung again with the noise maker in _ his _hands. Seungmin’s eyes widened when they laid on him, his cheeks flushing pink before he turned away to look at the rest of the group. 

“At least give me a few minutes to _ shower_?” Seungmin complained to Chan, and Chan smiled at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder before gesturing towards the rest of the group to pay attention to him. 

“Everyone out! We can celebrate later, but for now… he needs a shower,” Chan said, clapping his hands and sending everyone into a murmur of laughs and giggles. Seungmin palmed his forehead, letting out a groan before everyone piled out of the room. He gathered his things, quickly heading to the shower and freshening himself up before going back out. 

His fellow members were rowdy, as per usual, and they became even _ rowdier _ when they saw Seungmin. Seungmin pushed them away when they all tried to hug him, but eventually he gave in, because he didn’t _ really _ mind it. He enjoyed himself as they all played games together, talked, laughed, and just had plain _ fun_, and at one point, he found himself standing on the side, looking at the rest of the members with a happy smile on his face. 

“You look like you’re having fun,” a voice came from behind him, and Seungmin turned to see Hyunjin standing next to him with a slightly goofy smile. Seungmin felt his heart pound against his chest, the memories of Jisung’s words resonating in his head. _ “He talked to me yesterday about how much he likes you,” _Jisung had said, and Seungmin went pink at the thought. 

“Yeah, I am,” was all Seungmin could muster up to say before turning his head to look back forward, and a comfortable silence fell between them. After all, what was he supposed to say? _ Hey, Jisung told me you like me so let’s date? _ It was too spontaneous for a moment like this, he thought, so he decided to take the subtle route. “I talked to Jisung yesterday, you know,” he said softly, playing with his necklace as he felt Hyunjin’s gaze burn holes through him. “He told me what you said,” he managed to say, turning his head back to look at Hyunjin. “I… assumed the wrong thing about you, didn’t I?” 

“Yeah,” Hyunjin said, visibly becoming more tense as he probably realized that Seungmin knew how he felt about him. “I was going to tell you myself, but I guess that’s one less thing I have to worry about,” he joked, but Seungmin could tell that Hyunjin was tense about it. “You don’t have to think about it if you don’t want to. We can pretend none of it happened,” he said tentatively, and Seungmin’s eyes widened at his words. 

“And why would I do that? Especially when I feel the same way?” 

“Well, because you - wait, what did you say?” Hyunjin’s eyes widened like saucers, his lips parting as he fell speechless.

“You heard me,” Seungmin said, albeit a little stubbornly as his cheeks burned. 

“Say it again, please,” Hyunjin begged, putting his hands on Seungmin’s shoulders and shaking him while Seungmin shook his head, refusing to say any more than he already had. He felt like his face was on fire, and the embarrassment he felt for saying it only made him even _ more _flustered. “Please, just this once,” Hyunjin pleaded, but Seungmin still shook his head, crossing his arms in refusal. Hyunjin fell silent, supposedly thinking about something before he looked at Seungmin excitedly. “If you say it, I’ll kiss you.”

“Wha- _ No! _ ” Seungmin immediately responded, burying his face in his hands and not looking at Hyunjin. Hyunjin’s face fell, his thick lower lip jutting out, and Seungmin held his breath, trying not to lose his resolve and to fight the urge to kiss away Hyunjin’s pout. “No, that… that is _ not _happening,” he said stubbornly. 

“Fine. If you say it, I’ll kiss you _ and _get you a limited edition Day6 signed album. How about that?” Hyunjin said, raising his eyebrow and smirking at the younger male. Seungmin’s eyes widened like saucers, his eyes glittering like stars as he looked at Hyunjin. 

“I feel the same way. I like you,” he immediately said, and Hyunjin’s eyes widened at the immediate answer before the older male broke out into a wide smile. Seungmin’s cheeks burned, embarrassment coursing through him, but he reminded himself that this was for a good cause. 

“See? Was that so hard?” Hyunjin said, and he reached behind himself, grabbing a gift bag that had been sitting behind him. He held it out towards Seungmin, and Seungmin simply stared at him, not believing his eyes. “Oh, did I forget to mention that it was my birthday gift for you anyway? Looks like I was getting my kiss either way, right?” He said with a smirk, and Seungmin simply gaped at him. 

“You’re a snake,” Seungmin muttered, taking the bag from Hyunjin before setting it beside him on the floor and grabbing Hyunjin’s collar, pulling the older male in for a kiss. Hyunjin let out a muffled noise, apparently not expecting the action at all before wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist. The kiss merely lasted a few seconds, however, but the two were flustered beyond measure. They become even _ more _flustered, unfortunately, when the members began hollering behind them, cheering them on like there was no tomorrow. Seungmin buried his face in Hyunjin’s shirt, embarrassment taking over him. 

But he didn’t mind a little embarrassment, especially if it meant he was one kiss and a Day6 album richer. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this might suck because i wrote it really quickly for seungmin's b-day but,,, here it is! 
> 
> my baby is 19 now (in intl age) and im so sad :( i love him!! so!!! much!! he deserves the world
> 
> and as always, thank you for reading!


End file.
